The Stand
by Elizabeth6
Summary: Can Brady keep Chloe, or will Chloe slip away
1. The Stand

I don't own these charter, NBC does.  
  
SETUP: Brady and Chloe had been coming home from a movie when a storm made them stay the night at Salem Inn. They ended up making love through the night. It's now morning and there waking up to realize what they feel for each other is love.  
  
Brady woke up from one of the best dreams he had ever had. Chloe of coarse was in this dream. They were at the movies watching this French flim. Then with no warning they started to kiss right there in the theater. Brady opened his eyes. He tried to stand up but found something, or someone was weighting him down. He looked down and saw a mess of brown hair. He gentle moved the hair to the side to reveil Chloe. At that moment the radio next to the bed came on and started singing "I don't miss a Thing." He studied Chloe for the longest time while the radio continued it's sweet song. 'I could stay awake just to heard you breathing, watch you smile while you're sleeping, while for away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. 'cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. forever and ever I. I don't want to close my eyes. I don't to fall asleep cause I miss you babe and I don't want miss thing.' Brady soon drifted off to sleep thinking about last night. Chloe suddenly woke up. She didn't know where she was but she when she looked up and saw Brady's face she snuggled closer to him and remember last night. She remembered how they kissed at the theater and how it grew more passionate. She remembered them taking a room at the Salem Inn, and she remembered her and Brady making passionate love all night. The one thing she was worried about was her feelings toward Brady. She knew she loved him but what did he feel. He looked like he loved her but she wasn't sure. Chloe looked up once more and was surprised to see Brady staring lovingly at her. " good morning" "good morning. How are you feeling." Brady asked with a slight note of concern in his voice. " I feel confused. Brady, how do you feel about last night?" Chloe asked a little scared of his answer. Brady made a deep sigh and began. " Chloe, I want you to know, that last night, ment a lot to me, but." Chloe could feel tears building. " But you don't want to be with me." Chloe turned away from Brady. Brady knew Chloe was almost in tears and that told him everything he needed to know. " But, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I mean I would love to be with you but I'm not sure you would want to be with me. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me because, because of Philip." Chloe whipped around and there were now tears striking down her face. There was angry in her voice as she spoke. " How could you think I was and have been thinking of Philip when you and me have been making love. How could you say anything. I love you, there's no other way to explain why I feel dizzy when you enter a room, or why I can hardly hold my self up when you touch me. I'm not afriad to say it any more I love you, but if you don't want to be with me I'm not going to force you. Don't expect me to do anymore of these one night stands." Chloe was now drenched in tears. She grabbed her purse and was out the door before Brady could say anything else. Brady sat shocked but realized he had to go after her. He loved her, She loved him. He set out to find her.  
  
Hope you liked. please review. 


	2. The accident

I don't own these characters, NBC does.  
  
SETUP: Brady finds out Belle's hurt. Chloe goes to the hospital on Brady's request.   
  
Brady rushed out the door to find Chloe. He had to talk to her; he couldn't let her slip away. He was running out of the lobby when he ran smack into a police officer. " I'm sorry." "That's ok. Hey wait a minute you look kinda familiar. Well anyway do you know a Brady Black, I just had a girl run into me and she said and a quote 'the asshole who I love is in Salem Inn.' She seemed really upset. I would hate to be that guy." " Did the girl have long dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes." " Yeah why, you know her?" "Yeah well I'm Brady Black, the asshole that she loves." " Oh. listen I'm really sorry but you have to go to the hospital. Your sister Belle Black just got in a car crash." " Oh my god. Is she hurt bad?" "Well I'm not sure the wreck was pretty bad. They just took her in." " Thank you," and with that he was off towards the hospital not even thinking about Chloe, who was crying at the docks half hoping Brady would come for her and half hoping he wouldn't. Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. " Mabey it's Brady." Chloe scrambled to her phone. "Hello." "Chloe it's me Brady. Listen I'm really sorry for tonight." "Really?" "Yes. Chloe can you meet me at the hospital?" "Yeah but why at the hospital." " Look I can't explain right now. Just trust me ok." "ok." Chloe hung up still a little memorized by what had just happened. She rushed off to the hospital wondering if something had happened to Brady.   
  
I know really short chapter.   
please read and review. I need feedback 


	3. The confession

I don't own these characters, NBC does  
  
SETUP: Chloe arrives at the hospital. She tells Belle everything that had happened with Brady. She ends up crying, but is pulled back up to her feet.  
  
Chloe arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Brady had called her. Her eyes were red and puffy, she just hoped nothing bad happened. She found Brady sitting in a chair in the waiting room. When she entered the room he didn't have to look up to know she was there. " Hi Chloe." "Brady what happened." Chloe had rushed to his side, looking very worried. " Well I was running after you and I happen to run into a cop who tells me Belle got in a car crash, and she was taken to the hospital." He looked up and saw Chloe's reaction of horror. " Is she ok? Oh my god. What happened?" " shhhh, calm down. She's ok. She's ok. She lost a little blood and she is having some stitches but other then that she's fine. As for what happened she doesn't remember." "She doesn't remember? Does she have amnesia? " " No, she just doesn't remember the accident. The doctors say it's normal." Brady could see the look of relief on Chloe's face. " Can we see her?" " yeah go on in. She'll be thrilled to see you." "ok I'll be back." Chloe was little scared of what she might see. 'this is just a wonderful night. First I have a one nighter with Brady, then Belle gets in the car crash. What next?' Chloe thought to herself as she entered the room. The room was well lighted, there were some flowers in the table next to her, and a get-well card no doubt from Brady. Belle was lying on the bed, she didn't look that bad. "Chloe! Thank you for calling, I knew Brady would do it for me." Chloe's heart sank she thought Brady had called her for him not for Belle. "Belle, did Brady tell you what happened last night?" "No, what." "nothing." Belle could tell it wasn't anything. " Chloe what happened?" "oh nothing really." Chloe couldn't keep eye contact. " Chloe can you look me straight in the eye and say that?" Chloe looked into Belle's eyes but couldn't do it. "ok ok ok. Something happened but it doesn't mater now." "Chloe whatever it is you can tell me." " You don't want to know. Trust me." "Chloe please. The doctors told me I have to rest, but how can I rest when something important happened to you and I don't know what." " You don't want to hear this," Chloe began but continued when Belle gave her a pricing look. " ok. Brady and me were at the movies and for some reason we start to kiss. ( Belle let out a squeal of joy but let Chloe continue) Well we knew we had something so we set off. The storm thought made us stay the night at Salem Inn where we made love all night." Chloe flopped back on the bed with Belle with a smile on her face as last night ran throughout her head." What happened then?" " Well the next morning I was laying in his arms and I realized I loved him but I wasn't sure what Brady felt." Chloe let out a sigh as her smile faded. " Well we had a little argument about it and I walked off crying and then he called me to tell me what happened with you." "Chloe that's so romantic. You have to talk to him. I know he loves you. Does this mean you won't be taking Philip back?" " oh my god. You're as bad as Brady!" Chloe was on her feet at once and was very mad. Belle who was taken back my this didn't quite understand. "What do you mean." " well the morning after. He said something about Philip. How could I've been thinking, how could anyone think that I was thinking about Philip when I was a little busy making passionate love to Brady. " Chloe was now in tears, and back on the bed. Belle didn't know what to do. " I I just don't know what to do. I love Brady I really do I just don't know how to do anything." "You have to talk to him. Listen I really should get some rest. You just have to promise me you'll talk with him." " I promise." Chloe wiped the tears from her face and walked out into the waiting room to confront Brady.   
  
hope your liking it so far. read & review. thanks. : ) 


	4. The Talk

I don't own these characters, NBC does  
  
SETUP: Chloe decides to talk to Brady, but they get interuppted!  
Chloe walked out into the waiting room. Brady was sitting in a dark blue chair way in the corner of the room; his head in his hands. Chloe slowly walked up to him and nelt down beside him. "Brady, can we talk?" Brady looked up startled by her voice. She had tears in her eyes. "Yeah sure." THey walked in slience outside the hostpital. "listen Brady, I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't let you speak, and mabey I-I read to mush into the situation." Chloe hurried throught the last part praying she was wrong. "Chloe you didn't" but Brady didn't get to far. Philip showed up. "Chloe I need to talk to you it's important." "Philip I'm kinda busy." "Please Chloe. It's about us." "Philip, I'm not your girlfriend. I will never be your girlfriend again. I don't love you. I never loved you. In fact I'm in love with somebody else!" Chloe had finished and both Brady and Philip were looking at her stunned. "so Philip leave me alone." " Who in the hell are you in love with?" Chloe who now had tears streaming down her face replyed. " Well it doesn't matter now. Please both of you leave me alone." and with that she was off running somewhere where no one could find her, not even Brady. 


End file.
